


The Lady in Red

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Post-War, Public Sex, Rimming, Romance, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-03
Updated: 2009-01-03
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Ron gets a dance partner he wasn't expecting.





	The Lady in Red

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I do hope you enjoy this because I had fun writing it. Happy Holidays! Thanks to the munchkin for the beta and pushing it to get it done early this year. Even though I didn't. Thank you to the [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=bestmate_mod)[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=bestmate_mod)**bestmate_mod** for her patience. Title totally stolen from a late 80's song by Chris DeBurgh.

I hate Harry right now.

Don't get me wrong – I wish he were here so that I had someone to talk to – but I hate him.

He's on an undercover mission which I should have been included on, but I haven't been released by the Healers yet to return to regular duty.

Of course he takes a mission the night of my Dad's retirement party. He left _me_ to explain it to Mum and _I_ was the one who had to listen to the lecture because he hasn't made an appearance.

I'm on my fifth glass of firewhisky, which, by the way, I've had to disguise as tea so Mum didn't get all miffed about it. Hermione is dancing with Kingsley, Neville is talking to some bird in a red dress, which Ginny's looking none too happy about. I can tell she's not happy because she's tapping her fingers on the table. It's quite annoying actually but I don't want to get hexed for telling her to stop.

George and Angelina are out on the dance floor. I'm really not sure what dance George is trying to do, but he looks quite like a two-legged hippogriff. Bill and Fleur are tending to Victoire and Charlie is chatting with Hagrid about dragons.

Which leaves me here with Ginny. She's glaring at me.

"Ron?" Ginny snaps her fingers. "Ron!"

"Err...sorry about that Ginny," I mutter. "I was daydreaming."

"Let's dance."

"No, I..."

"Look Ron, I'll just sit here tapping my fingers and annoying you if you don't dance with me, so you might as well do it."

I sigh heavily and stand, taking a moment to smooth the creases out of my robes. Finishing my Firewhisky, I lead Ginny to the dance floor. A slower waltz comes on and I take Ginny's hand.

"Move us towards Neville," she practically hisses in my ear and I decide it would be prudent to follow her direction. "You need to ask that woman to dance."

"Ginny," I whisper furiously, a blush rising to my cheeks. "You know I don't swing that way and it wouldn't be fair to lead someone – "

"Oh for fuck's sake, Ron," Ginny whispers. "I'm not asking you to shag her. I just want her away from Neville!"

I'm distracted momentarily by Mum and Dad dancing their way past us and when Mum glares at me I sigh and nod my head. "Fine, but if I break her heart, it's on your head."

We waltz to the edge of the dance floor before breaking apart and making our way to Neville's side.

"Hi ya, Neville," I say, trying to ignore the woman all together. "Everything all right?"

"Never better," Neville says taking Ginny's hand. "Ophelia, this is the Ginny – the one I was telling you about. Ron, Ginny, I'd like you to meet Ophelia Mangill."

Ginny takes Ophelia's extended hand and quickly shakes it before then curling her fingers possessively around Neville's bicep. I extend my hand and a shiver runs up my back when our fingers connect. It's so electric that I take a deep breath before speaking.

"Nice to meet you," I mumble as I try to shake off the uneasiness her touch sent through me. "How do you know Neville?"

Her voice is a bit husky and it holds a slight accent. "I have been working on several healing potions with Neville. The access to his greenhouses has been quite useful.

There's something familiar about Ophelia's voice and I'm just as deeply affected by it as I was the first time I heard Harry's voice on the train. I nod and thrust my hands into my pocket. Ginny steps forward onto my foot, grinding her heel into my toes. I wince and glare at her briefly before clearing my throat.

"Ophelia, would you like to dance?"

"I'm not a very good dancer," Ophelia responds and I almost sigh in relief. "But I imagine I could handle a slow dance."

"Right then," I reply and make a mental note that Ginny is going to owe me for this. "Shall we?"

I nod towards the dance floor and place my hand at the small of Ophelia's back to guide her. My fingers tingle and I'm stunned by my reaction to her – I haven't reacted to a woman like this since Hermione. Well, to be honest, I've _never_ reacted to a woman like this.

"Mr. Weasley," Ophelia begins as I take her hand to lead her around the floor. "I understand you're an Auror."

I nearly groan as she presses closer to me. When her fingers brush the hair at the nape of my neck, my entire body breaks out in gooseflesh. My whole sense of who I am is slowly dissolving under the gentle caresses of her fingertips. When I feel the calluses on her hands, I absently wonder if she played Quidditch.

"I am." I cringe when my voice comes out as a squeak. "Ever since Voldemort was defeated, except for the time I spent helping my brother George in his shop. You know, I should have been on a mission tonight but I couldn't miss...." My voice trails off when I realize I'm babbling. "Sorry. I babble sometimes."

"That's fine, Ronald," Ophelia practically purrs. "I find it rather endearing. Do I make you nervous?"

I feel as if I'm suffocating. I can't breathe, my chest seems constricted, and I have to swallow hard before stammering, "No...what gave you...'course you don't make me nervous...why would I be nervous?"

Ophelia's hands are sliding up my neck and through my hair. Her scent is comforting and familiar, and I'm not sure I haven't entered a parallel universe where I prefer girlparts to sucking cock.

"You seem a bit nervous," Ophelia breathes and presses closer to me. "A bit tense."

I can feel her breath against my neck and shudder when the tip of her tongue traces my earlobe. She presses a kiss just below my ear before dragging her teeth along the cords of my neck.

"I'm completely relaxed," I lie, not able to hide the tremor in my voice. "I'm very rarely...."

My voice trails off to a squeak when her hands slide from my hair, down my shoulders, and over my sides. I can't fight my own response when her hands slide to my arse. Her fingers knead my cheeks for a moment, and I reach back to grab her wrists to stop her before this can go any farther.

"Ophelia," I pant and force myself to look down at her. "I'm gay."

"It doesn't feel like you're gay," Ophelia whispers as her teeth tug my earlobe again. "Either than or you have a rather large wand."

My cock practically leaps into her hand when she slides her fingers over the front of my robes. I whimper and, through a haze of confusion, try to figure out what the hell is going on.

"I...like to pull...fuck...who the hell are you?" I whisper through clenched teeth. "Even Hermione...only one person who ever made me feel like...he's not here...blimey."

Her fingers dance over me, sliding up my chest, and her lips brush mine. "Who is he?"

The contact of her slightly chapped lips on mine sends fire through my veins. When she nips my bottom lip, I whisper, "My best mate."

The lips pressed against mine turn up in a smile and I pull back to look down into her eyes. I'm almost ashamed by my admission to her of my desire for Harry, and I can feel the heat of a blush beginning at my neck. It takes a moment for my vision to clear but then desire slams through me hard and fast when I recognize the smile. The blue eyes slowly change to green and, despite my desire, a wave of anger slams through me.

"Harry?" I growl, forcing the desire back as I let anger cover my embarrassment. "Are you having me on?"

"You have no idea," Harry whispers. "How many times I thought...I wished...fuck, now _I'm_ babbling."

I make a turn on the dance floor, avoiding the elbow George flings my way as he dances by me.

"Is that really you?" I hiss, on edge. "I thought you had a mission."

"Are you really gay?" Harry hisses in return, pressing against me. "I'm here on security detail for your Dad's retirement party."

I don't know how I missed his erection pressing against me before, but I certainly feel it now. My eyes roll back in my head as Harry rolls his hips. I have to swallow hard before opening my eyes again.

"Yes, I'm really gay," I mutter and briefly wonder why my hand is sliding down to brush against Harry's arse. "Why are you taking the mickey out of me?"

Harry's arse flexes in my palm and I'm nearly overcome by the need to kiss him. Harry's straight, I know he's straight. I've seen him with women. Hell, he shagged my sister didn't he?

"Not taking the mickey out of you," Harry's voice is soft and he pushes his arse back into my hand. "So not taking the taking the mickey out of you."

I take a deep breath and squeeze my eyes shut but not before I see Mum approaching from the right. I look desperately at Harry, knowing she's coming to let me have it for my impropriety on the dance floor. Without asking, he tugs me across the room.

Harry's hand is linked with mine. I bite my lip hard when I realize not only am I terribly aroused, but also horrifically nervous. I've never been nervous around Harry before. Well, there was the one time in sixth year when I saw him in the shower and got hard, but other than that, I was never nervous. He's dragging me down the hallway and I've honestly no idea where the hell we're going. I'm not even sure I care.

I run into Harry when he stops dead in front of me, looking both ways. A shiver runs through him when I press against him. Neither of us has said a word since we took off from the banquet hall and I'm almost startled when he speaks.

"Go into the loo," Harry whispers. Actually, it's more of a hiss than a whisper, and I shiver. "Ron, it's not like we can have this conversation in the hall."

He practically shoves me into the loo and leans against the door after closing it. Our eyes lock and my breath catches in my throat. I need to know if this is a game, if he's just simply having fun at my expense, or if he's serious. I tear my gaze from his and swallow hard before asking the question I can't get out of my head.

"What are you playing at then, Harry?" I ask and wave my wand to put a locking charm on the door. "You can't just dress up like a woman – "

"Look, Ron," Harry says as his hair gradually shortens into its normal unruly mess. "See, I thought – I mean, I never knew that you were gay – thought maybe when you broke up with Hermione, but then you said you were pants at dating so I thought you were discreet."

I can't help but snort at that. "When have I ever been discreet? I just don't understand because – "

"Why did you react the way you did?" Harry asks. "I mean, if you're really gay, why did Ophelia arouse you?"

I run my hand through my hair and frown. "There was familiarity and her scent.... Look, you're missing the point entirely."

"And what is the point, Ron?" Harry asks. A wave of his wand over the front of his red dress makes his breasts disappear. "Maybe it's you who is missing the point."

The point...what was the point? I mean I'm gay and, quite obviously, Harry has some feelings for me. Either that or he was trying to make me completely mental.

"The point," I murmur, waving my finger at Harry as he steps closer. "The point is this – you can't just dress up like a woman to drive me completely round the twist! The point is that you can't play with my feelings and make me confused – "

"Confused?" Harry stares at me and throws up his hands. "I thought – I thought this was my one chance to hold you, to touch you, and while I knew I wasn't going to get shagged I thought that maybe I would get a kiss and an offer – or propositioned."

I frown as he stalks across the room, backing up slowly until my arse presses against the sink.

He pokes me in the chest and growls, "You – you had to go and say you were gay and make me think I could actually have a shot with you and you...you...just you!"

"Me what? I told you! No one made me feel what you do and apparently it doesn't matter if you're Harry or dressed up as some bird named Ophelia! Why the bloody hell don't you get it? Never could see what was right in front of your face, you poncy bastard!"

"Take that back," Harry says as he slides his hand to the nape of my neck.

"Or what, Harry?" I growl and let my hands fall to his hips. "You'll dress up like a bird and torment me?"

His hands tangle in my hair and pull my head down. It's as if we're moving in slow motion and my eyes widen when he practically snarls, "No, I'll do _this_."

Harry's lips claim mine in a bruising kiss. He forces his tongue between my parted lips, and flexes his fingers against my scalp. Our teeth clash together. My head spins when he sucks on the length of my tongue. With a low moan, I spin us to press him against the sink. Our tongues tangle together again and this time I can taste a hint of Firewhisky mixed with tobacco as I explore his mouth. His hands slide over my shoulder, thumbs brushing against my neck. When I draw my head back to gasp for breath, I'm pleased to see his lips are swollen.

"Is that all you wanted Harry?" I ask as I search his eyes. "Or did you want more?"

"More, so much more," Harry whispers. "It's all I've thought about for years."

I run my hand down his leg and under the hem of his dress. His leg comes up around my hip and he growls as I run my fingers up his calf and over his thigh to play with the hairs at the top of his stockings. I tug the hair slightly, eliciting a moan from deep in his chest. I dip my head and suckle the smooth skin of his neck before trailing kisses over his jaw.

"Years, Harry?" I ask. "You've no idea...I thought...I thought – "

"That I was straight," Harry moans when I kiss the side of his mouth. "I thought you were straight. You should have told me...when you..."

I silence him with another kiss as I pull the stocking down his leg. I slip off his heels, never breaking our kiss, and toss both items across the room. I run my hand up and down his bare leg before palming his cock, capturing his moan with my mouth. His hands work the clasp on my dress robes, pushing them from my shoulder as I lower the stocking from his other leg and toss it and his shoe into the pile behind me.

"Glad to see," I sigh, pulling my lips from his, "that you still have all your bits." I cup his cock through the boxers he's wearing and slowly draw them down his legs. I drop to my knees. "I think I'll need to test your parts," I murmur as I lift the hem of his skirt over my head and kiss the back of his knee. "It's my duty as an Auror."

"As your partner," Harry moans above me. "I'm fully behind you – "

Whatever else he's going to say is cut off by the groan that escapes him when I run my tongue up the underside of his shaft. There are beads of precum gathered on the tip of his cock and I lap them up greedily before taking the head into my mouth. I slowly work my way to the base of his cock, loving the way he swells against my cheeks, and flutter my tongue against the hard flesh. His moans bounce off the walls of the loo, echoing his pleasure, amplified by my hum as I work my way back up his shaft. I love the taste of him, his scent, and I now realize that I just instinctively knew it was Harry in the ballroom, not some bird.

I cup his balls in my palm and roll them before flicking them with my tongue. He's keening above me and my cock is painfully hard against the fly of my trousers. I suck his balls in turn and his responding whimper sends a thrill through me. Harry tugs at my hair and I relish the way he thrusts his hips forward trying to get me to suck his cock.

"Ron..."

"Yes, Harry?"

His hands lift his skirt and I lap his cock as I look up at him. Our eyes meet and I can read almost feral lust deep in those green depths. I run my tongue around his head and slowly stroke the base of his cock with my fingers.

"I want..." His eyes flutter and he swallows hard as I suck him into my mouth, brushing his sac with the tips of my fingers. "I want to touch you...wanted to since Hogwarts."

I can't help but flick my tongue up and down the underside of his shaft as I suck his length deeper into my mouth. Moving my mouth to the base of his cock, I suck hard as I nuzzle his pubes with my nose. I slowly work my way back to the tip and lap at it before pulling back and looking up.

"Since Hogwarts?" I close my hand around his shaft and stroke his slick length. When my thumb brushes over the head of his cock, his eyes roll back in his head. "That's a long time."

I stand slowly, never releasing his shaft, and I twist my hand on each downward stroke. Harry's mouth is hanging open and his whimpers of pleasure are almost more than I can stand. He forces his eyes open and, with a muffled curse, claims my lips in an almost-bruising kiss. His teeth nip my bottom lip, his tongue plunges into my mouth, and his hands slide down my chest to unzip my trousers.

I deepen the kiss as he pushes my trousers and pants down. When his hand wraps around me, I moan into his mouth. His strokes are sure, his hand tight around my cock, and he seems to know just how to touch me. I tear my lips from his and use my free hand to hike up his dress as I suck at the cords of his neck. I know I'm leaving marks and that sends renewed desire through me.

"Leaving a mark," I growl as line up our hips. "Marking you as mine so you better be damn sure you want this."

I lift my head and meet Harry's eyes. I can read the lust there and the desperate need – the need to be taken, the need to be fucked by me – and, with a sharp nod, I acknowledge his unspoken answer to my question.

Our hips roll together. Harry wraps his hand around both of our cocks and I shudder at the friction. Our erections slide against each other easily and I can still feet the wetness from my mouth on Harry's shaft.

"Did you wank to thoughts of me?" I hiss as I nibble Harry's neck. "Did you make yourself come imagine my hand was wrapped around your cock?"

"Fuck," Harry moans and tilts his head to allow my further access to his neck. "Yeah...I imagined...I can't say it..."

"You can say anything to me..."

"Can't...can't think..."

"Do you have any idea how often I've dreamed of fucking you?" I moan as our cocks rub together. "Of fucking you hard and fast, your cock in my hand, my balls hitting against yours..." My voice trails off as Harry claims my lips again. I have to pull my hips back slightly, trying to stave off my orgasm. Our tongues twine together and he seems to be savoring every bit of my mouth. He sucks the length of my tongue and I tilt back to meet his eyes.

"Unless you tell me not to," I whisper, biting my lower lip hard when Harry's hand twists on my cock, "I'm going to spin you around, flip up this damn dress, bend you over the sink, and fuck you hard and fast."

Harry's eyes widen and I watch his Adam's apple bob several times as he swallows. There's a feral glare to his eyes and I feel as if I've unlocked something inside him when one corner of his mouth turns up in a wicked grin.

"So what are you waiting for?" Harry leans forward and tugs my lower lip between his teeth, murmuring, "A written invitation?"

I laugh softly and spin him around. I start to reach for my wand but stop when I flip the skirt of his dress up, revealing his arse and reminding there's something I want to do first. I run my hands over his cheeks, watching as they flex under my hands. I trail my tongue over the nape of his neck as I massage his cheeks. My thumbs trace circles on his skin, edging closer to his hole. When I finally reach it and press slightly, I relish his moan of pleasure.

"Ron, please..."

"Patience, is apparently not one of your virtues," I whisper and drop to my knees behind him.

"Pot..." He pants as I slide my tongue along his cleft. "...calling cauldron..." He whimpers when my tongue circles his hole. I dip my tongue inside him and massage his arse with my hands as I spread him open. "...black." He moans and presses back against me. "What are you doing? Fuck."

"Putting my oral fixation to use," I mutter and circle his hole.

I dip my tongue inside him again, pressing him open with my thumbs, and he rocks back against my mouth. Over and over I drive my tongue inside him, fucking him with my mouth, and he's nearly begging by the time I've loosened his muscles enough to work two fingers inside him. I nip his cheeks as I push a third finger inside him and his moan echoes through the loo.

"Now, Ron!" Harry's voice is deep and throaty as I crook my fingers. "Now, or I'm going to hex you."

I slowly pull my fingers from his arse and rise. I ignore the creaking in my knee and press against him.

"Now?" I breathe as I push his shoulders forward so he's bent over the sink. "Now?"

"Yes – I don't have a stammering problem," Harry looks at me over his shoulder and my heart thumps loudly in my chest. His lower lip is bright red from biting it, his eyes are almost black with arousal, and I chuckle as I slide my cock along his cleft.

I grip his shoulder and press my cock against his hole. "No, but I bet I can make you stammer."

"Sugar Quills?" Harry pants as I push the head of my shaft inside him.

"Standard," I grit my teeth as I push past his tight ring of muscles. "Bet."

Harry whimpers my name as I pull back slightly before thrusting completely inside him. Once I'm buried to the hilt, my stomach clenches, and my fingers flex on Harry's shoulders. I try holding still to let him get used to me but my hips roll of their own volition.

Our eyes meet in the mirror and, when Harry licks his lips, I begin thrusting. My cock slides deliciously in and out of his heat. I slide a hand down to lift his skirt up, baring his cock, and, with a muttered curse, I lose all sense of my self. His cock is hard in my hand and I keep my eyes locked on his with every thrust of my hips. His face is flushed, beads of sweat dotting his forehead, his mouth is open in a silent moan.

I bite my lip as he clenches around me and the sound of our bodies slapping together is intoxicating. I drive forward as Harry pushes his hips back to meet mine, his cock sliding through my hand easily, and I have to force my eyes to remain open.

There's a connection with Harry I've always had. I lean forward to whisper in his ear. "Deep down, I knew...somehow...you..." I pant.

"Oh fuck," Harry mutters and braces himself. "Always been you."

I'm fucking him so hard now that I can't speak again and I'm lifting him slightly off his feet with each thrust. His cock is throbbing against my palm. I stroke him faster as I feel myself approaching the edge with each clench of his arse.

Over and over I slam my hips forward and back, pistoning my cock in and out of his tight hole. Our eyes remained locked and he calls out my name as his cock swells in my hand. He keeps his eyes locked on mine in the mirror and I watch a bead of sweat run down the side of his face as he comes. His cock pulses and I feel the splash of his come against my hand. He clenches hard around me on my next thrust and I come hard and fast, calling out his name. When my cock is spent, I lean my forehead against his shoulder trying to catch my breath.

"Blimey," I breathe against his neck. "That was...."

"Magical?" Harry's legs are shaking as they brush mine. "Can I take off the dress now?"

I nod and feel a pull of arousal as he pulls it over his head and throws it in the corner. I grin when he Transfigures a roll of toilet paper into a shirt and trousers. I quickly straighten my own clothes as I hear pounding on the door.

"Ron?"

"Shit! It's Ginny," I mutter.

"Ron, are you okay?"

"Bloody hell." I meet Harry's eyes. "Hermione too!"

I swallow hard and I'm ashamed when my voice is a squeak when I call out.

"Just a moment," I turn on the water to cover Harry's laughter. "I'm just washing up."

The door flies open and Hermione rushes in wand at the ready. "We heard moaning! We thought you were hurt."

Her eyes fall on Harry, then to the dress in the corner, and a grin plays around the corner of her mouth. Ginny hasn't caught on yet and when Neville appears in the doorway, I see an out.

"Hi ya, Neville!" I push past Hermione, dragging Harry behind me by the wrist. "Look who I found in the loo!"

Harry nudges me and nods his head at Neville. "Thanks, Neville. Worked better than you thought." Neville's face turns red.

When Ginny spins around to face him, he holds up his hands. "Now, Ginny let me explain." He pales slightly as Ginny stalks towards him.

"This would be a good time to leave," Harry whispers. "You know, while Ginny's distracted."

I nod and whisper back, "We'll send Neville a thank you note later."

We strolled out together and I couldn't help but ask, "Ever been handcuffed?"


End file.
